


【奎八】冬日海湾

by suchlessknowledge



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchlessknowledge/pseuds/suchlessknowledge
Summary: “还没来得及靠近，就在想永远”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 8





	【奎八】冬日海湾

**Author's Note:**

> 奎八/一句话圆顺
> 
> 私设很多的现背

0.

“还没来得及靠近，就在想永远”

01.

“明浩为什么喜欢海，明浩的家靠海么？”金珉奎坐在徐明浩旁边看他画画，高个子缩成小小的一团坐在地上。徐明浩在地下铺了地毯，有点复古的感觉，棉麻质地的地毯，边缘挂着穗，被金珉奎无意识的攥在手里一根一根分着玩。

“不靠海，但也没有特别远。”徐明浩拿着画笔推了一下眼镜。

他没注意身边的人突然凑近，差点给他脸上平添一道蓝色的封印。

“要吃饭么，明浩？”文俊辉敲敲门探出个脑袋，“要不要一起点外卖？”他往房间里张望了一下，才看到金珉奎坐在地上，又用韩语问了一遍。

“不要。”徐明浩回他。

“你怎么又在画画！”文俊辉推开门走进来，“还挺像模像样，挺好看的！”

“那你还又点外卖呢？”徐明浩把画笔搁下了。他伸了个懒腰，“你是今天又在家躺了一天呢，还是又在家躺了一天？”

文俊辉朝他吐了吐舌头。金珉奎试图插话，可惜他真的一句都没有听懂。

“文俊辉问你要不要点外卖。”徐明浩跟文俊辉拉扯了一会儿，想起来这里还有一个听不懂中文的人。

其实刚才文俊辉已经用韩语问过一遍了，但他还是固执的重复了一遍。或许是身边的人没有回答，他怕金珉奎没有听到。

身边的人只是特别安静的坐着，也不怎么讲话，呆呆地望着他的画板不知道在想些什么。金珉奎其实问过徐明浩，为什么每次他和文俊辉呆在一起的时候，都凑在一起说中文。没有想过他会突然这样问，徐明浩愣了一下，一时间没有组织好语句。大概静默了几秒，金珉奎以为徐明浩生气了，连忙给他道歉，说自己只是有点想知道他们在说什么，换位思考的话，当然是用母语交流更方便。徐明浩好不容易组织好的句子又被他打断了，想说的话也被他抢着说了，一时间又有些失语。

金珉奎总是这样。徐明浩自觉他不过是韩语没有太好，有时候在说韩语的时候反应慢了一点。一开始确实容易生出这样许多的误会，可是他们一起生活了这么长时间了，金珉奎还是这样动不动就把“对不起”挂在嘴上。

一开始的时候徐明浩只是以为这是他的个人习惯。毕竟他对金珉奎而言只是一个陌生的外国人，韩语也不太好，交流的时候甚至会担心对面根本没听懂自己在说什么。就算如此，他也实在听到了太多的对不起和抱歉，对方好像因为没有听懂徐明浩在说什么都感到抱歉。

后来他发现不是这样的。金珉奎对哪个哥哥或者弟弟也没有那么多的抱歉，更显的他们之间的距离客气的像是陌生人。那可能是他们之间性格不合，徐明浩这样想着。然而这样的事情是不必强求的，况且对面还过分的有礼貌，只需要正常的交往便也罢了。虽然心里有点挫败，但是也没有表现出来。那时候他们还挤在一间房子里，徐明浩一抬头就能看见金珉奎缩在床上玩手机，床太小了，连腿都伸不开。对面上铺的人确实也感到不舒服，眉头皱起来，又不敢发出太大的声音翻身。

虽然关灯了，但是还没有人睡觉，一个个手机屏幕都亮着，徐明浩只记得金珉奎眉头皱起来的样子了。光很暗，映在脸上只能勉强看得清五官。金珉奎就这样缩成一团，随意的划着手机的屏幕。

“今天这么早睡么？”权顺荣问了一句，屋子里立刻窸窸窣窣都是翻身的声音。

“胜澈哥说早点睡，就关灯了。”李知勋说话的时候，徐明浩看见金珉奎把手机锁上了。金珉奎趴在床边的栏杆上试图往下望，看见崔胜澈的手机屏幕，说了一句，“胜澈哥还在打游戏呢。”

“呀，我不是看最近行程很多怕你们累了么。”屋子里又一阵翻来覆去的声音，大家大概都习惯听队长讲话了，此时此刻都转过来看着崔胜澈。

金珉奎会不会掉下来，徐明浩一直都没拿手机，只是盯着他看，也没出声。他那么大个，本来床就很小了，缩在上铺，半个身子都要探出来做什么。

“明浩呢？是不是睡着了。”崔胜澈问了一句，文俊辉从上铺探出头来眯着眼睛看了一会儿。徐明浩觉得床都抖了抖，一脸难以置信的表情和文俊辉对视了三秒钟。

他心里还想着那些乱七八糟有的没的的事情，比如金珉奎会不会一不小心掉下来，他什么时候长那么高了，当初为什么要让他睡上铺种种。过了好一会儿才想起来应该说句话表示自己还没有闭眼，“没有。”他说。

“那就把灯开开好了。”崔胜澈站起来，顺势把一左一右上铺的两个孩子一把推了回去，“头伸那么长，也不怕掉下来。”

灯光有些刺眼。徐明浩眯着眼睛看见金珉奎揉了揉被崔胜澈推了一把的额头，很委屈的样子。

金珉奎真的好像一只大型犬。

他缩在床上揉着额头，屋子又不够高，不能坐起来，只能撑着胳膊肘。屋子里大家不知道为什么都往他床边聚，开始坐下来聊天了。金珉奎又想把头探出来，想到刚才崔胜澈说的话，最后也只是趴着，把脑袋搁在栏杆上。

看起来真的太可怜了，徐明浩心里想，可是又很可爱，长得那么高的一个人，就这样有些苦恼的趴在床边的栏杆上缩成一团。嘴角耷拉下来，却又不是真的不高兴，更像是在对哥哥撒娇。徐明浩的思绪又走远了，权顺荣从隔壁床直接爬了过来都没发现，他和金珉奎目光对上的时候鬼使神差的张了张嘴，用口型问他，“要不要睡我的床”。

金珉奎没看懂，他非常夸张的做了一个“什么”的表情，好看的眉头又皱在一起，头又往前伸。他们就这样靠着口型和表情对话了一会儿，金珉奎终于理解了对面的人是什么意思。他指了指自己，又指了指徐明浩。露出惊喜的表情，非常明朗的从床上爬下来。

“你睡这里，我去睡上铺。“徐明浩跟他说话的时候没有压低声音，反正大家都坐在一起聊天，就算在做自己的事情，也放了一只耳朵在这里。说完之后他就站起来了，准备踩着梯子往上铺爬。金珉奎拉住了他的手腕，他一下子没站住，又坐下了。

“啊？你……”金珉奎有些不解，“你不睡这里么？”

“哎。”徐明浩本来想跟他开个玩笑。但是看到金珉奎脸上隐隐又有不乐的神情，想了想还是没有明说。他还是一贯非常平静的语气拍了拍金珉奎的肩膀，“下铺地方大点，不然这里要挤三……四个人么。”他回头的时候才发现权顺荣不知道什么时候从隔壁爬过来了，分明就扒着全圆佑在看他打游戏呢，为什么非要来他床上占个地方。全圆佑靠在权顺荣床头，两个人头凑在一起，徐明浩又拍了拍金珉奎的肩膀，轻盈的窜上来对面的上铺。

上铺几乎可以把这个很小的宿舍尽收眼底了。徐明浩把头探出来，连下铺崔胜澈的手机屏幕都能看的清清楚楚。他看到权顺荣可能因为看不懂游戏的操作觉得有些无聊，靠着墙拽全圆佑的袖子玩。得空的人把权顺荣的手指握在手心里假装要咬一口，又被他在最后一秒笑着逃开了。

徐明浩几乎可以确定这两个哥哥是什么关系了。虽然他们没有明说，但是好像每个人都心知肚明的样子。

不知道为什么，金珉奎看起来更可怜了。他还是只能缩成一团靠在床头，接收到徐明浩的目光就定定的看着，好像在怪他为什么突然让他和他换床。徐明浩转念一想，忍不住笑出声来，指了指手机给金珉奎发消息：

“对不起啊，本来觉得你这么高，睡下铺能舒服点的。”

“谁知道顺荣哥为什么要过来啊。”

对面给他发来一个“大哭”的狗狗表情，徐明浩手机里的表情包不多，他在默认的emoji里找了很久，选了一个咧着嘴笑的小人。

02.

是什么时候和徐明浩变亲的，金珉奎已经不记得了。一开始的时候他其实有点害怕和徐明浩交流，他挺认生的，徐明浩看起来一副酷酷的样子，又瘦，话也不多。他为什么这么瘦呢？金珉奎休息的时候坐在地上看徐明浩跳舞。那跳舞的时候，从哪里来的力量呢？

徐明浩跳舞的时候真的很酷，金珉奎感觉他手一甩，都能看见那些音符被他的动作串在一起，呈在面前送给观众。他不管你会不会跳舞，能不能看出来他有多专业。至少在他看来，那些有些高深的专业动作，连枯燥的练习都被徐明浩做的那么好看，真的很厉害。

大部分时候金珉奎觉得自己看人挺不准的。比如他之前觉得崔胜澈应该很凶，文俊辉脾气不好。可是接触下来并不是这样的，这两个哥哥都很会照顾人。徐明浩比他们来的都要晚一点，金珉奎觉得自己这次应该没看错，他总不至于每次的第一印象都与真实性格大相径庭。就算不是特别准确，至少也不会背道而驰，徐明浩看起来就是一副不好相与的样子。

金珉奎觉得自己应该修改一下这句话，几乎全部时候他看人都挺不准的。

关于徐明浩的许多事情在他脑海里都清晰的留下了特别的痕迹。他清楚的记得第一次和徐明浩单独的对话是在某个灯火通明的黑夜。那天练习的内容他已经忘记了，但是关于徐明浩的记忆就那样抽丝剥茧，被他妥善安放的保管好。他多半是苦于某个舞蹈动作因此在练习室里留到了深夜，徐明浩就非常自然的走到他面前，他那时候韩语还不太好，对他说了敬语，徐明浩一字一句的问他，“需要帮忙么？”

发音好可爱，金珉奎想，怎么可以这么温柔。他还记得那天因为心情不好，练习室格外惨白的灯光搞得他心烦意乱。徐明浩对他笑了笑，慢慢勾起的嘴角带着点和不太熟悉的亲故搭讪的害羞，“我可以教你。”

“我叫徐明浩，我是从中国来的。”他说话的时候慢吞吞的，金珉奎觉得应该是在思考怎么转换语言，“我韩语不太好，但是会了，这个，问题是，就，啊。”说到这里好像舌头打结了，该发的音不太听他使唤，在嘴里转了一圈又自顾自的跑走了。徐明浩吐了吐舌头，有些不好意思的低头看了看地面，更慢的表达清楚了自己的意思，“你这里做的。”他稍微比划了一下金珉奎在练习的动作，“有点问题。”

“对不起！”金珉奎不知道为什么有点紧张，站起来鞠了个躬。面前的人露出有些疑惑的神情，不明白金珉奎为什么突然跟他道歉。

其实也没什么理由，金珉奎觉得自己手心出汗了，他不知道自己为什么生出这样紧张的情绪来。记得那天走出公司大门的时候有点冷，冷风吹的他脑子里更像是冻住了一样一片空白。这么说来，这应该是发生在冬天的事情。徐明浩走在他旁边，他把脸埋在围巾里，跺了跺脚，闷闷的声音传出来，“珉奎下次要记得戴围巾，风从领子里灌进来的话，会着凉的。”

“嗯。”金珉奎没有太听懂什么叫风从领子里灌进来，徐明浩的声音不高，送到他耳边的时候都要被风吹散了，堪堪被他捕捉到，“明浩的家那里有这么冷么？”金珉奎想起文俊辉跟他说中国的气候了，文俊辉说不知道冬天可以这么冷。

“我么？”徐明浩笑了，他的刘海贴在脑门上，被风吹的翘起来。练习了一天，每天又都很晚睡，很早起，也没有化妆，黑眼圈显得他有点憔悴，但是从金珉奎的角度看过去，路灯下他笑起来的时候眼角眉梢都是温柔的影子。

“那里比这里还要冷。”

03.

金珉奎特别喜欢问徐明浩有关家乡的事情，就像现在，他问文俊辉，“鞍山。”他又翻来覆去的念了，“鞍山，鞍山，我念的对不对？”

“啊？“文俊辉一下子没反应过来，他有些疑惑的看了一眼最后还是被他拉过来点外卖的徐明浩，又看看金珉奎，“你问明浩啊，珉奎要不要跟我学一下，深圳，深，圳。”

“别念了，这都快要成为你念的最标准的中文了。”徐明浩托着下巴百无聊赖的等外卖，转过头去问文俊辉，“还有多久到？”

“催什么催什么。”文俊辉把手机打开，“你不是不饿么。”

“不是的，”金珉奎坐在他们对面突然来了一句，“念的最标准的是「明浩」。”

文俊辉深深的叹了一口气，也学徐明浩一样百无聊赖的托着腮看着金珉奎。刚想说话的时候金珉奎又小声的补了一句，“还有文俊辉。”然后他很明显的停顿了一下，不知道在迟疑什么，过了一会儿才又补了一句，“哥。”

徐明浩抱着胳膊笑的整个人都在抖。

吃饭吃了一半崔胜澈从外面回来了，甚至还给两个弟弟带了饭。他不知道金珉奎在家，明明记得金珉奎早上的时候跟他说今天要去健身房运动，有些怀疑自己的记忆出现了问题。金珉奎只是说自己最后又不想去了，临时改变了计划。徐明浩看了他一眼，合上了自己点的炒饭的盖子，想了想又打开了，“这个给珉奎吃吧。”他指了指崔胜澈带回来的两份炸鸡，“我碗里的都吃不下了，留着晚上吃吧。”

“明浩，吃饭这种事，任重而道远，留到晚上就不新鲜了，不如我帮你一起解决了。”文俊辉拍了拍他的肩膀。

“你不介意的话，随意。”徐明浩把面前的外卖盒子往前推了推，他本来就觉得自己吃不完，所以另外拿了干净的碗盛着吃的，所以应该没有关系。就算知道大家不会介意，他还是每次都要问一下。

“别吃撑了！”崔胜澈在房间里喊了一句。

不过说到底，金珉奎真的很羡慕文俊辉和徐明浩的关系。不说别的，就是他们语言相通这一点就足够他羡慕了。虽然他和徐明浩现在沟通起来完全没有障碍，但是他深知，相同的语言环境，相近的文化熏陶下成长的人，总有一些他不能完全理解的事情。他真的很羡慕一两个单词就能迅速理解对方这样的默契。虽然后来徐明浩告诉他，他和文俊辉只是在讨论南方和北方的差异，他们成长的地方几乎是彻头彻尾的天差地别。

徐明浩不能理解这种羡慕。

“你在想什么？”他想敲敲金珉奎的脑袋，金珉奎太高了，他要把手稍稍举高一点才能轻轻的敲敲他的额头，所以在这一秒钟内他又不想敲了，只是给金珉奎顺了顺刘海，虽然他们很整齐的贴在脑门上，金珉奎把头低下来甩了甩刘海，徐明浩却觉得他在有意识的蹭自己的手心，“我们不是去过hk的mama么？俊晖在深圳，离hk多近啊，可是这两个地方虽不说天翻地覆的差距，但是也不尽相同。”

“语言不是什么大问题的啊。”徐明浩摇了摇头，“珉奎想不明白么，距离的远近，环境的影响，还有一些别的什么，不都是退怯的借口么？”

“重要的只有心和心的距离。”徐明浩把手握成拳头往前伸，金珉奎和他碰了一下，下意识的，在徐明浩把手握成拳的一瞬间就懂了。

04.

“你不觉得顺荣哥和圆佑哥是极与极么？”金珉奎问徐明浩的时候觉得自己的心快要从嗓子眼里冒出来了，他不知道自己为什么对这个问题的答案感到紧张。

“不觉得。”徐明浩漫不经心的把书翻过一页，上面尽是些金珉奎看不懂的文字，“圆佑哥也很好啊。”

金珉奎花了很长时间才接受这两个哥哥早就在一起的事情，如果不是在电视台无人楼梯间撞见他们接吻，他大概现在还蒙在鼓里。

从来没见过圆佑哥这种眼神，有点无奈，但是又完全自愿的顺着身边人的意愿。金珉奎不知道是出于过于震惊的心情还是不想让两个哥哥被人发现，他就在楼梯间门口站了很久很久。一直到两个人准备走出来他才落荒而逃。

他把这个事情告诉徐明浩的时候心里七上八下的，结果徐明浩只是非常淡定的对他说，“我知道。”他看了看金珉奎一脸难以置信的夸张表情，“我知道，大家都知道，不只是……”他犹豫了一下，把话题拆开了，“只是没有明说。”

金珉奎对于自己的滞后有些不悦。徐明浩为什么每一次都可以准确的一窥他人的内心呢？是自己太不注意观察还是什么别的原因。可是现在回想起来，分明之前的很多事情都很清楚明白的表现出两个人的关系。所以又是为什么当时没有一丝别的想法呢？

“珉奎不要只想着自己想看到的。”徐明浩把他的思绪拉回来。

徐明浩又知道了，或许就是像他说的那样，自己总是不太愿意往这方面想。他看着徐明浩翻看的书，特别想看懂这本书写了什么。可是他又近乎固执的不肯直接问徐明浩。

所以他又跑去问文俊辉了。

“啊？”文俊辉把头往前伸，摆了摆手，“好像是王尔德的书，但是我也不太确定。”他有些无语金珉奎又来问他有关徐明浩的事情，“不过是一本书而已，又不是中文书，只是中文译本。珉奎想要看的话就找找韩文译本不就行了。”

好像也是，明明这种小事，问一问徐明浩的话对方肯定不吝告诉他这本书是什么。如果不是中国作家的书，他分明就可以找了译本来看。他摸了摸那本书，封面上其实还有英文译名，可惜他也不是很清楚。他就是近乎固执的想要看懂中文。

因为这样可以离徐明浩近一点，金珉奎想。

方块字真的太难认了。这个世界上唯一一种不与任何语系挂钩自成一派的文字，徐明浩是怎么学会的？他是怎么认识那么多笔画组合在一起，就变成了那么多种字，这样排列组合，硬生生背下来的么？

徐明浩还真被他问住了，他想了想，最后反问了金珉奎，“珉奎从小到大都用韩文，所以也是一个一个背住的吧，只是用多了就形成肌肉记忆了。”他不知道金珉奎为什么对这种事情这么固执，一时间竟然觉得有些烦躁，“我都说了没关系啊，中文难学不必强求，我们用韩语难道不能交流么？我都这么努力来学韩语了，难道还不够么？”

可能话说的重了点，徐明浩自己也有点郁闷。他把金珉奎推出房间，小声又快速的嘀咕了一句，“我要出去了。”

“这么晚了，你去哪里？”金珉奎急的拉住他，“对不起。”

“不要再说对不起了！”徐明浩把他推开了，“汉江！”他故意用中文说了汉江，声音很大，但是金珉奎听不懂。

05.

金珉奎真的太傻了，怎么会有人会因为觉得因为听不懂中文，自己的母语，所以认为无法完全亲近？怎么会有这么傻的人，金珉奎真的太讨厌了！

深秋的凉意在他出门之时扑了上来，徐明浩出门走的着急，只拿了外套没有戴围巾。此时风从脖子里灌进来，他觉得有些冷，但是想到金珉奎耷拉着眼角偷偷去看他的样子，又不想回宿舍了，真的往江边走了。

徐明浩甚至都不知道自己在气什么。是因为金珉奎总是用这样的理由来搪塞自己的真心么？他气的是自己已经这么努力的去学韩语了，怎么会有人觉得他们之间的距离还这样远呢？

如果是这样的话，徐明浩第一次觉得他这样是等不到对面那个傻瓜自己转过弯来了。那个笨蛋的心思就连文俊辉都看出来了。文俊辉洋洋得意且非常大方的在待机室里用中文和他说的时候徐明浩还在笑，跟他说，我想等等珉奎自己反应过来。

故事的开头谁能想到会是这样的发展。徐明浩本来也以为在签售的时候牵牵手，演唱会的拥抱都是理所当然名正言顺的。但是金珉奎真的好像一只大型犬，在他们得空的时候喜欢往他身边钻，两个人一呆就是一整天。看电影或者追剧，最近金珉奎又变得喜欢看他画画了。回想起这些事情的时候徐明浩才在想，金珉奎真的喜欢看他看的那些电影么，虽然每次他都笑的很开心。他又真的喜欢看他画画不觉得无聊么，还是有些别的什么原因。

到底有什么事值得他这样小心翼翼的靠近又疏离，徐明浩觉得自己暗示过很多次了。

在演唱会上用力的拥抱他不是轻轻的回应了么，签售会上一起拍照的时候不是笑的很开心么。在沙滩上被他发现这个傻瓜拿着用手写自己的中文名字的时候不是笑着说了，写的很好看。徐明浩甚至跟他说了，自己在微博上看到有粉丝私信给他看自己上课走神的时候无意识的在草稿本上写了他的名字这样的小事。他承认有些晦涩了，但是他觉得在那样的情况下，难道他表达的还不够明了么？只是因为他不是直来直去的人，所以金珉奎一直就这样小心翼翼，也什么都藏在心里么？

要藏就干脆藏的彻底一点，别傻傻的被他发现又不自知。

可能他们都不聪明，也不知道这样持久的拉锯战是为了什么。在不断的患得患失之中，喜欢这个词写在沙滩上又沉入江底，被江水卷走，被江风吹散了。一切都太温柔了，在耳边消弭，又留下余韵久久不肯消散。

06.

徐明浩离开的时候好像忘记拿围巾了，金珉奎不太确定。徐明浩的围巾挂在衣架上，应该是没有拿。但是他今天是要戴这条围巾么？金珉奎又真的不太确定了。

他猛然回想起他们刚认识的时候，那天晚上走回宿舍，在十二月的天气里。他已经想起来那是个冬天了，但是此时此刻忽又特别清晰的想起来是十二月的冬天。徐明浩跟他说，要记得戴围巾，不然风灌进脖子里会很冷。

他已经不是不知道这句话是什么意思的金珉奎了，徐明浩也已经学会了怎么用韩国人比较接受和易于理解的方式来表达这个意思。所以不知不觉他们已经认识这么久了，久到徐明浩的韩语水平突飞猛进，他也一直这样自由生长着，好像谁都捆不住他。

徐明浩真的好像一阵温柔的风，对谁都很好，很照顾，但是谁又抓不住他。金珉奎站在徐明浩房间门口，他房间里真是够简约的，看上去就很好懂，这里是床，那里是窗户，旁边是衣架。可是谁又读不懂他心里到底想这些什么。

如果可以的话，真的想抓住这阵风。这么多年过去了，徐明浩还是这么瘦。他喜欢海，可是海滩上风那么大，好像他被风一吹就要消弭了，但他又是那样稳稳的站在那里，谁都推不动他。

下了很大的决心，金珉奎快步走进徐明浩的房间，差点被地毯绊倒也没在意。他拿着围巾走出来宿舍。

街上当然已经没有徐明浩的影子了，但是金珉奎知道去哪里找。他固执的觉得徐明浩不是在躲开他，于是在街上跑的飞快，连路人都要侧目了。好像他不跑的快一点，这阵风就会从指尖溜走了，连一点机会都不给他。

07.

“明浩。”金珉奎跑到江边的时候徐明浩站在那里，他总是呆在那个地方，可以看见远岸城市的灯光，但是徐明浩非说是渔火。他当然没有听见金珉奎叫他，风太大了，猎猎作响。但是他就是鬼使神差的回头看了一眼。金珉奎抱着他的围巾朝他挥了挥手，他长得那么高，整个人都跳起来了。然后徐明浩就看着他绕过楼梯飞快的跑过来了，他下意识的往后退了一步，浪拍上来，把他的鞋子打湿了一点。

金珉奎真的太傻了，徐明浩被他拥进怀里的时候哑然失笑。明明在寒风里跑了一路，冻的鼻子红彤彤的，也不知道先给自己把围巾戴上。他躲在金珉奎的大衣里，面前的人身上暖烘烘的都是热气。江边一点也不冷了，风也不冷了。温暖又令人犯困。

“你干什么？”徐明浩不想跟他推拉了，他如果不说出来，感觉面前的人一辈子都不会想明白了。

“明浩，明浩！”金珉奎还在喘，徐明浩给他拍拍背，“明浩说……”金珉奎急得要死，他更用力的把面前的人拥住了，平生第一次恨自己脑子转的太慢，平时伶俐的唇舌在此处显得拖了后腿，半天也不知道该从哪里开始说。

“你慢慢说，急什么。”徐明浩感觉到了什么，还是拍了拍金珉奎的背，像是在给大型犬顺毛，“我还能跑了不成？”

“明浩喜欢海，喜欢大海，连汉江都喜欢，可是海太宽广了，要我怎么留住你呢？我好自私啊明浩，我想做一片海湾，你就只做我面前这片大海好不好，我太自私了，可是，可是……”他有点语无伦次了，徐明浩没有说话，还是安静的听着，“啊……”金珉奎把脑袋埋在徐明浩肩膀上抓了抓头发，但是他眼睛突然又亮了起来，“徐明浩。”他抓着徐明浩的手臂，眼睛特别亮，“我喜欢你。”

“可是我太笨了，我觉得中文好难学，我也不能看懂明浩看的书，我真的……”他又有点委屈，徐明浩好像看到他头上的耳朵耷拉下来了，忍不住又抬起手揉了揉他的刘海，金珉奎就像以前一样顺势蹭了蹭。

“你是好傻啊。”徐明浩笑着说，“海湾难道就能留住面前的那片海么？”

“哦，那，对不起，我……”金珉奎觉得自己大概失败了。他就说还是不应该这么突然，现在有点后悔。

“风也会飘散，海水也会从海湾唯一的那处开口流走。”徐明浩特别认真的说。

有点冷，金珉奎想。他已经不想再听到什么别的话了，手里的围巾也有些刺眼。

“但是我不是海，也不是风。”徐明浩忍住笑意，他看面前的人一副心灰意冷的样子，还是忍住了想要逗弄的心思。他怕再不答应，金珉奎就要在他面前掉眼泪了。

“我在等你。”

然后他踮起脚尖，他的海湾得到了一个微风一般温柔而又柔软的吻。

他也终于抓住了这束自由生长的风。

END. 


End file.
